The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dianella ensifolia known by the varietal name xe2x80x98SOUGOLDxe2x80x99 (Darwin Plant Wholesalers, plant breeder""s identification number DIA 1) The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Darryl J. South at Darwin, Australia, 13 Alphatonia Road, Lambell""s Lagoon, Northern Territory. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a xe2x80x9cGreenxe2x80x9d form (unpatented) of dianella having no variegated striping and a xe2x80x9cVariegatedxe2x80x9d form (unpatented) of dianella having green/white variegated material with further selection and vegetative propagation isolating green/gold variegated material. The selection criteria being gold and green variegated leaves.
The new variety is the result of a selective breeding program taken from off types noted in the Nursery at Lambell""s Lagoon in July 1986. These off types were selected and propagated vegetatively, with further selections being made over four (4) generations selecting for differences in variation and green/gold leaf colors.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by divisions at Darwin Plant Wholesalers located at Winnellie, in Northern Territory, Australia, P.O. Box 39196, Winnellie, Northern Territory 0821 and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by divisions at Darwin Plant Wholesalers. Continued observations from the vegetative divisions have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar came true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagation.
The new cultivar was grown outdoors under light shade cloth (approximately 50%), propagated from rhizomes with leaves, planted into 150 mm pots filled with regular standard potting mix, and nutrition maintained with slow release fertilizer. Pest and disease treatments were applied as required. Low pressure overhead irrigation was used. The plant exhibited 6 month response time from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant.